16 shades of cray
by jamaican goddess
Summary: this is the story of blaze flame a 17-year-old girls with no one but her crazy aunt her best friend/ex-boyfriend and her dog she has a dark past one she cant remember but what she doesnt know is she will meet people who will bring back her dark past will love really rule all or will it result in 16 shades of cray ( this is my first story so im happy to get all the reviews )
1. Chapter 1

My name is Blaze...Blaze flame to be exact I know it's a strange name but it's mine and if you don't like it you can take it up with my parents. That might be a little hard considering that their gone and by gone I mean **_GONE_**I would tell you where they are if only I knew. Since my parents are gone i live with my aunt scarlet my best friend Kyle and my dog nix. I know what your thinking why is a 17-year-old girl living with her 18-year-old best friend/ex-boyfriend well it's because I will die without him yea that's my 17-year-old self talking anyway we can talk more about that later .But now this is my story about my life in high school from my friends to my crazy dating history but even with my life being 16 shades of cray it's the reason i have my amazing life now you know what they say what doesn't kil you makes you stronger well i could make the hulk look like a teddy bear but i guess i should start from the beginning


	2. Chapter 2

**_NO please don't hurt them this problem doesn't concern them this is between me and you_ **

**_He laughs oh how wrong you are dear you see if it weren't for them you wouldn't be here _**

**_if you weren't born I wouldn't be doing this so it's your fault we would all be fine if you_**

**_would have just died when I tried to kill you the first time so in trade for my sanity I will_**

**_take what you care most about in the world but because I did love you I will do you this_**

**_one last kindness I'll kill you first so you don't have to see me to get rid of you parents_**

**_NO please don't _**

I wake with a bad case of the shivers I look at the clock on my bedside table it reads 6:30 I guess I should get ready for my first day of school

I'm starting a new life today to be completely honest todays my first real day here I'm in this town called Sweet Amoirs it's a small town in the valley it has this cute little clothes shop i know cause my aunt scarlet showed me around yesterday i even saw my new school its big and i already know I'm gonna get lost because that's what i always do when i move get lost or i skip all day so hate school too much drama and it kills me girls in high school are the reason i got kicked out og my last one in a way you could say was the rebel of our school. I get out of bed and change out of my pjs I hop in the shower and let the warm water relax my muscles it was just a dream i keep telling myself that's what I've told myself for the last year once i get out of the shower i change into my red and black high low dress and my black flats i comb through my purple hair don't ask yea my hair is purple naturally once i have it all untangled i apply my make-up i put on my mascara it makes my miss match eyes stand out one is green the other one is blue. When I'm finished i rush downstairs to the smell of my favorite food **BACON **"hey sweetie" "hi auntie" my aunt scarlet over the stove but even though i smell bacon i don't see any "um...auntie wheres the bacon" she turns to look at me with a tense face she points to the trash. My eyes go wide "no why would you do that you threw away my **BACON**. Why what did the bacon do to you ither than smell amazing" i whine "oh please calm down stop being so dramatic" i continue to pout but then she puts some in face i smile and snatch a piece from the plate "bye auntie" "wait you're not gonna wait for Kyle?" "is he up if he's not I'm leaving him" "that's cold blaze" Kyle walks in the kitchen already dressed "besides if you leave me who's gonna give you a ride" "oh shut up " "whatever you ready?" "i was gonna leave you remember so duh I'm ready" "bye auntie" "bye " me and Kyle walk out of the house and to his eminem green Camaro we drive to school in silence we pull up at the school it's bigger then i remember as i get out of the car next thing i know i'm on the floor i look up to see a boy with gray eyes and cherry red hair kyle rushes over to my side "blaze are you ok" he looks up "what the hell is your problem bro" red looks at kyle with what i guess is his best glare "well she was in my way" "**SHE** is right here and i wasn't in your way you came out of no where" "if i hear your causing her any problems i will kill you" if looks could kill red would be dead


End file.
